The One You Want
by lethal paine
Summary: What are you supposed to do when your girlfriends calling out her ex-girlfriend's name at night? [ 3rd-person limted to Gippal, RikkuxPaine-ish, um... stuffs]


OMFG I RETURN. Whoot. Lots of things have happened. LOTS. Sorry for disappearing for a while. Anyway... yey, look! I wrote a fanfic!! It's based on a song that got stuck in my head yesterday, being "Flo" by Smash Mouth. It's about this guy that's talking about his girlfriend and how he wants her ex girlfriend to come and take her back because it's apparent that she doesn't want him. X3

The One You Want

by lethalpaine

A/N: -one shot (you hear that? so unless there's some major convincing or any bursts of inspiration, there will not be a continuation of this fic)

- it's third person limited to Gippal's thoughts É.. more or less ;

- in case you were too lazy to read the top, this is based off of the song "Flo" by Smash Mouth. however, it is not a songfic

- all Al Bhed will be translated at the end

**warning: if you don't like homosexuality, don't read. save yourself a lot of grief.** it talks a lot about Rikku and Paine being together, and then something, so like... yeah.

_Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of it's characters. So uh... if you're looking to sue me, piss off. I'm broke._

------------------------------------

Gippal sighed.

A non-eyepatched eye cracked open, falling on the other occupant of the bed.

It was the fourth time this week.

Rikku laid there, shifting around in her sleep constantly, in what would have been thought to be a nightmare, had it not been for the few muttered words that were escaping the young woman's mouth.

"Paine. ... vilg sa..."

Gippal groaned, bring a hand up and firmly planting his forehead into his palm. Maybe this whole getting Rikku back while she was on the rebound thing wasn't such a good idea....

Oh, don't think that this is the only thing that happened. _Every_ time they went at it, Gippal found his girlfriend grabbing and reaching for things he didn't have. At least... last time he checked, he didn't have any boobs. And he must have been wearing an invisible choker because every time Rikku would lean up to kiss him, she tried to loop her finger in it. Not to mention he never remembered wearing any belts around his waist -so he had absolutely no idea what she was trying to every time she tried to unbuckle them.

Considering that he had dated Rikku a while back, he liked to think he knew her a little better than any old Joe on the street. So when the chick faked a smile, he liked to think he knew. And every time she danced around the topic of how she slept at night, he knew why. And every damn time she fooled around with him when she wasn't in the mood for it -he liked to think he definitely knew.

Gippal didn't really think he could just outwardly tell Rikku she was doing these things, because he wasn't too sure if she was in that stage of denial yet or if she was just trying to get over Paine. What happened with them anyway? All he knew was that whatever had happened caused them to both stop speaking to each other all together and walk off the Celsius and out of the Gullwings. Right. Just as if it never happened. Hard to do when there's a tattoo on your left breast reading "Paine".

-Oh, did he forget to mention that? Sometime over the past few years of the girls' relationship, Rikku had gotten Paine's name tattooed on her chest. Gippal didn't think Rikku was the type for tattoos, but then again -he didn't think Paine was either. Last time he spotted her, she had what he recognized as the old Crimson Squad symbol on her upper right shoulder, what looked like a gull on the other, and he was sure there was a "Rikku" somewhere in all that leather too.

Sure, Rikku was over her. The moment he mentioned that he had bumped into the warrior, she had all but jumped him asking him how she was, how she looked, and if she was "accompanied" by someone -to which the answer was no. In fact, they hadn"t said much at all, besides the usual 'Hi, how ya doing??'.

Gippal had considered seeking Paine out again. Yeah... To maybe let the woman know how her ex was doing... how fake the thief was acting... and maybe to drop down onto his knees and beg Paine to take Rikku back. Or not.

He had also contemplated how to break it off with Rikku. He couldn't really say "You need pussy, go back to Paine." Instead, he wondered being more subtle, like... telling her that he was really cheating on her with Baralai and that he couldn't keep going on like this with her. Maybe.

The next morning, Gippal caught the distracted Rikku while getting breakfast. She was sitting at the table.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, eying the woman from the corner of his vision. He had a plan.

"Great. How 'bout-"

"Any dreams?" he asked nonchalantly, cutting her off.

"Uh..." the thief blushed, caught off guard. "None that I can remember." she replied, moving to put her cheek in her hand, forced smile stretching the skin of her face.

"You sure?" he asked, lips turning up into a half smile as he moved to sit across from her.

His plan: to see if Rikku was in denial or not, and to... hopefully do something that will put this problem to rest. Er... it'll come to him. Hopefully.

"Yeah." Rikku nodded, face retaining it's unnatural expression.

"Really? Cause you sure seemed restless last night..." Gippal started casually, eye glancing up to see the woman's expression. This is it.

A pair of green eyes seemed to widen the slightest bit, before going back to their previous state. "Really? I-"

"Yeah... Thought I heard you say something or something..."

"Say something?" Rikku's face went red.

That's it. There it is. She's not in denial. If she were, she would have denied saying anything at all. But... now what?

"Yeah. 'Think it was a name... Paine's maybe?" What was he doing?! Whatever, it seems to be working.

"É Paine's?" Rikku gulped, looking at Gippal with slight fear in her eyes.

"Yeah..." he started, nodding slowly. Come on Gippal, tell her you know... Tell her she should go back to Paine...

"Well, Cid's girl... I?m cheating on you with Baralai! I?m sorry but we havta end this!? the man shouted, standing up from his chair.

É WTF?

Rikku started at him with wide eyes. "Fryd?!"

Gippal gulped. "Yes, I?m sorry -You should go back to Paine! She needs you more than I do right now."

Rikku blinked for a few moments. For the first time in what seemed like forever, a real smile graced the woman's face. After this, she stood, moving over to her now re-ex-boyfriend, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Dra pacd du oui yht Baralai." she said cheerfully. Rikku walked out of the room.

Gippal stood there, phased for a several moments.

Well... That had worked. Maybe not exactly how he expected it to but... it still worked.

Time passed, and Gippal was sure Rikku had found Paine and convinced her to start the relationship up again. It didn't really seem like they wanted to break up in the first place anyway. Maybe they had gotten into a fight over something stupid like... Rikku's skirt being too short. Or if Paine needed to change her hairstyle. Or it could have been something important. He didn't know, and to be honest, he didn't really care. As long as things were straightened out now. Now he could find someone who actually wanted him.

Months later, Gippal was casually strolling around with the praetor of New Yevon in the streets of Bevelle, when a cheerful voice exploded behind them.

"Baralai! Gippal!" and suddenly Gippal found a Rikku latched onto his back.

"Erg... Hey." he made out, before feeling the woman drop off of his back.

"How have you guys been?!" Rikku asked, hugging Baralai and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The man with the eyepatch turned to the blond woman, to find that a few feet off stood Paine, small smile on her face.

Gippal smiled back at the warrior, while Baralai and Rikku began to chat. A few moments passed before the good feeling among them halted.

"So, how long have you and Gippal been together now?"

"Gippal and -What?!"

Vilg.

---------------------------------------

Al Bhed translations:

vilg sa - fuck me

fryd - what

dra pacd du oui yht Baralai - the best to you and Baralai

vilg - fuck

So um... tell me what you thought of it? -lethal


End file.
